List of 2006 Hot Wheels
This article is a list of Hot Wheels released in 2006 which consisted of 38 First Editions, 12 Treasure Hunts, 12 Segment Series with 5 cars each, 12 Track Aces, 96 Open Stock cars, 4 Mystery Cars and 1 Limited Edition VW Bus. First Editions Treasure Hunt Series 039 Asphalt Assault 1 /12 040 `40 Ford Motor Company|Ford Coupe 2 /12 041 Sooo Fast 3 /12 042 Cadillac Eldorado#1959|Custom `59 Cadillac 4 /12 043 Volkswagen Beetle#New Beetle|Volkswagen New Beetle 5 /12 044 Ford Mustang|`67 Mustang 6 /12 045 Dodge Charger (B-body)#1969|`69 Dodge Charger 7 /12 046 Hummer H3|Hummer H3T 8 /12 047 CUL8R 9 /12 048 Chevrolet Corvette#C6|Corvette C6 10 /12 049 Pit Cruiser 11 /12 050 Dairy Delivery 12 /12 Drift King Series (Segment Series 1/12) 051 Super Tsunami 1 /5 052 'Tooned Toyota Supra 2 /5 053 24/Seven 3 /5 054 Drop Tops Mid Drift 4 /5 055 Torpedoes Slider 5 /5 Dropstars Series (Segment Series 2/12) 056 Blings Chrysler 300C 1 /5 057 Cadillac Cien|Cadillac Cien Concept 2 /5 058 Blings Mercedes-Benz G-Class|Mercedes-Benz G500 3 /5 059 `64 Chevrolet Impala|Chevy Impala 4 /5 060 Nissan Skyline 5 /5 Mopar Madness Series (Segment Series 3/12) 061 Plymouth Barracuda 1 /5 062 Dodge ViperViper GTS-R|Dodge Viper GTS-R 2 /5 063 Dodge Tomahawk 3 /5 064 Dodge M80 4 /5 065 'Tooned Dodge Daytona1960s|`69 Dodge Charger Daytona 5 /5 Chrome Burnerz Series (Segment Series 4/12) 066 Honda Spocket 1 /5 067 Humvee 2 /5 068 Cockney Cab II 3 /5 069 What-4-2 4 /5 070 X-Raycers Phantasm 5 /5 Tag Rides Series (Segment Series 5/12) 071 Blings Dairy Delivery 1 /5 072 Lincoln Continental1961|1964 Lincoln Continental 2 /5 073 Blings Quadra-Sound 3 /5 074 Cadillac Sixteen 4 /5 075 Hiway Hauler 5 /5 Spy Force Series (Segment Series 6/12) 076 Boom Box 1 /5 077 Jaguar XK|Jaguar XK8 2 /5 078 Edonis|2001 B Engineering Edonis 3 /5 079 Delivery Truck 4 /5 080 Lotus Esprit 5 /5 Bone Blazers Series (Segment Series 7/12) 081 `32 Ford Motor Company|Ford 1 /5 082 Audacious 2 /5 083 Chevrolet Bel Air|`57 Chevy Bel Air 3 /5 084 Rapid Transit 4 /5 085 Chevrolet Corvette C2|`65 Corvette 5 /5 Motown Metal Series (Segment Series 8/12) 086 1970 Chevelle SS 1 /5 087 `65 Mustang 2 /5 088 `70 Plymouth Road Runner 3 /5 089 `67 Camaro 4 /5 090 `69 Pontiac GTO 5 /5 Highway Horror Series (Segment Series 9/12) 091 Crooze Low Flow 1 /5 092 `32 Ford Vicky 2 /5 093 Hardnoze `49 Merc 3 /5 094 Crooze W-Oozie 4 /5 095 Rigor Motor 5 /5 Red Line Series (Segment Series 10/12) 096 Custom `69 Chevy 1 /5 097 Ford GT-40 2 /5 098 `68 Nova 3 /5 099 Baja Bug 4 /5 100 `69 Firebird T/A 5 /5 Hi-Rakers Series (Segment Series 11/12) 101 Montezooma 1 /5 102 1971 Buick Riviera 2 /5 103 Monte Carlo 3 /5 104 `63 Chevy Impala 4 /5 105 Olds 442 5 /5 WWE Series (Segment Series 12/12) 106 Baja Breaker 1 /5 107 `65 Impala 2 /5 108 Ballistik 3 /5 109 Power Panel 4 /5 110 'Tooned Sir Ominous 5 /5 Track Aces 111 X-Raycers Ferrari 360 Modena 1 /12 112 Drop Tops Low Carbs 2 /12 113 Krazy 8s 3 /12 114 X-Raycers Stockar 4 /12 115 X-Raycers Horseplay 5 /12 116 Bedlam 6 /12 117 Chevy 1500 7 /12 118 `57 Chevy 8 /12 119 Brutalistic 9 /12 120 CUL8R 10 /12 121 Road Rocket 11 /12 122 Sling Shot 12 /12 Open Stock Cars 123 Shredster 124 'Tooned `69 Camaro Z28 125 Mustang Mach 1 126 Fiat 500C 127 Tow Jam 128 'Tooned 1968 Mustang 129 Lotus Elise 340R 130 Turboa 131 Mitsubishi Eclipse 132 Pikes Peak Celica 133 Honda Civic Type R 134 Twin Mill II 135 Super Modified 136 Swoop Coupe 137 Blast Lane 138 Shadow Jet 139 Ford GT-90 Concept 140 Blings L'Bling 141 Dodge Ram 1500 142 `40 Ford Truck 143 Trak-Tune 144 Bugatti Veyron 145 Hammered Coupe 146 Roll Cage 147 Sharkruiser 148 Moto-Crossed 149 'Tooned Ferrari 360 Modena 150 Deuce Roadster 151 Radio Flyer Wagon 152 Way 2 Fast 153 Vampyra 154 Corvette C6 155 'Tooned 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge 156 Vairy 8 157 1964 Buick Riviera 158 Fore Wheeler 159 `47 Chevy Fleetline 160 Torpedoes Itso-Skeenie 161 Blings Rocket Box 162 Torpedo Jones 163 Toyota Celica 164 Airy 8 165 Morris Cooper 166 Pikes Peak Tacoma 167 Mega-Duty 168 Torpedoes Tor-Speedo 169 Talbot Lago 170 `41 Willys Coupe 171 Monoposto 172 `69 El Camino 173 Hummer H3T Concept 174 Sweet 16 II 175 Pocket Bikester 176 1968 Dodge Dart 177 `37 Bugatti 178 Arachnorod 179 Jester 180 Saleen S7 181 1963 Thunderbird 182 1968 Mercury Cougar 183 Scorchin' Scooter 184 2005 Ford Mustang GT 185 Flight `03 186 Altered State 187 Wild Thing 188 Sinistra 189 Oscar Mayer Wienermobile 190 3-Window `34 191 Old Number 5.5 192 Lotus Project M250 193 Invader 194 Enzo Ferrari 195 Ferrari 333 SP 196 Shock Factor 197 VW Bug 198 Hot Bird 199 Acura HSC Concept 200 Ford F-150 201 Ferrari 575 GTC 202 I Candy 203 Ground FX 204 Hyper Mite 205 Vulture Roadster 206 Ford Shelby GR-1 Concept 207 Batmobile 208 GMC Motorhome 209 MS-T Suzuka 210 8 Crate 211 Nomadder What 212 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C 213 Greased Lightnin' 214 X-Raycers Poison Arrow 215 Double Vision 216 Overbored 454 217 Slideout 218 'Tooned Mercy Breaker Mail-in Mystery Car Series 219 Dairy Delivery 1 /5 220 `70 Chevelle SS 2 /5 221 Airy 8 3 /5 222 `55 Chevy Panel 4 /5 223 Customized VW Drag Bus 5 /5 References Category:Cars By Year